casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lev Malinovsky
) |parents = Mother |siblings = Brother |occupation = Paramedic |placeofwork = Holby Ambulance Service |first = Series 34, Episode 6 |firstdate = 28 September 2019 |portrayed = Uriel Emil |series = 34 }}Lev Malinovsky is a paramedic for the Holby Ambulance Service. He joined the service in September 2019 as a replacement for Iain Dean. Biography Early life During Lev's adolescence, he was pressured into joining Nevidimyye, a neo-Nazi "Football Army", by his brother who was an infamous murderer. He later managed to leave the group and reform himself. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 13) At some point, Lev married Faith Cadogan and had two daughters named Natalia and Ana together. In November 2012, Faith gave birth to their third child - a boy named Luka. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 20) Joining the Holby Ambulance Service On 14 September 2019, Lev was late for his first shift with the Holby Ambulance Service, and he was caught attacking a thug outside the ambulance station by operational duty manager Jan Jenning and paramedic Ruby Spark. Jan initially mistook him for a drug dealer, but Lev revealed that he was a paramedic, and he was stopping the thug from throwing a sack of kittens into a bin. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 6) On 23 November, Lev and Ruby treated a drunk patient named Johnny with a head laceration. Johnny began touching Ruby inappropriately, and Lev forced him off the ambulance. When Johnny noticed a tattoo on Lev's chest, he backed away. At the ambulance station, Lev explained his actions to Ruby and told her about his time as a member of The Invisibles; after researching the group and despite Lev's insistence that he had changed as a person, Ruby no longer felt comfortable working with him. Although she later reconsidered after witnessing Lev's tender care of Johnny's son Freddy, Ruby maintained that they would only work together as colleagues but not friends. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 13) Luka's tumour On 18 January 2020, Faith took Luka to Holby City Hospital's emergency department after he fell off Ana's bed. After his initial injuries were treated, consultant Dylan Keogh became concerned about Luka's clumsiness and eyesight issues and had him undergo a CT scan; Lev and Faith were horrified when it showed the presence of a brain tumour. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 20) Personality Lev is a very kind and caring paramedic who does not think twice about putting his wellbeing on the line for the sake of his patients. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 8) As a result of his past involvement in violent gangs, Lev has an extremely low tolerance of football hooligans and no issue with using physical force if they cross a line. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 13) Relationships Romantic Faith Cadogan At some point, Lev married Faith, and the two had three children together - Natalia, Ana and Luka. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 18) In January 2020, Luka was admitted to the emergency department after falling off Ana's bed. Lev was concerned and insinuated that Faith was not looking out for Luka properly, but he soon apologised. When Luka was diagnosed with a brain tumour, Lev assured Faith that they would find the best doctors to treat him. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 20) Professional Ruby Spark On Lev's first shift, Ruby was surprised by how reassuring Lev was with the disabled wife on a patient. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 6) However, when she discovered that Lev was once a member of a violent gang, she did not feel comfortable working with him and even threatened to request a transfer if she was given a different partner. Later, after witnessing Lev's tender care of a young boy whose father was a football hooligan, Ruby reconsidered her decisions, but she still did not want to be Lev's friend. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 13) Trivia * Lev has to wear glasses while driving. (CAS: Series 34, Episode 16) Behind the scenes Uriel Emil made his first appearance as Lev in Casualty in the sixth episode of series 34 in September 2019. Category:Russian people Category:Paramedics for the Holby Ambulance Service Category:Male paramedics Category:People who joined the Holby Ambulance Service in 2019 Category:Nevidimyye members